


Tension

by ozhawk



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk
Summary: I started thinking about Karen giving Frank a shoulder massage. Because Lord knows, that man needs to relax some.And then he needs to relax some more…





	Tension

Brief though their relationship had been, Karen mused, dating Matt Murdock had been quite good preparation for dating Frank Castle.

Not that what she and Frank were dating, exactly. Hell, they weren’t even kissing, though the memory of the way he’d looked at her that one time in the elevator still made her knees go weak just thinking about it. Even though he’d been covered in blood and she’d just nearly died, there was a moment when the whole world faded away, when there was only Frank and her and the look in his eyes…

Well, thinking that way led to nights of frustration and sleeplessness, so she wasn’t going to do it. Instead, she was going to focus on the fact that Frank was, right now, in her apartment, on her couch, eating the leftover Chinese she’d reheated for him. He was even, for once, not covered in blood, either his or other people’s. It was like the calm between storms, the eye of the hurricane… and that was why he reminded her of Matt. They were hurricanes, the pair of them, and everything in their path got smashed to bits.

Right here in the eye, though, you could almost forget about the gale raging just beyond the horizon.

Here it was warm and quiet, Pink Floyd playing softly in the background, and Karen felt safe. For the first time in a long, long time, she didn’t feel _alone_.

Frank set down the empty carton and chopsticks with a sigh and smiled at her. He was definitely not handsome, Karen told herself. He was too scarred and too old for her and his nose had been broken so many times goodness only knows what shape it was originally. Also, whoever cut his hair hadn’t done him any favours. Probably Frank himself, she thought with a little smile. He so obviously didn’t care how he looked.

“Like a beer?” she offered.

“I’d love one,” he said, surprising her. She’d expected him to thank her for the food and take off into the rainy October night again, only to reappear next time she was in mortal danger or he needed stitching up.

“No bad guys need chasing down tonight?” she asked, fetching a bottle from the fridge and handing it over. He cracked the top with an easy twist of his huge hand, sending a little quiver through Karen. She tried not to notice.

“Luke and Jessica are on patrol. They’ll call me if they need me.”

“So you _are_ working with them?” Karen pounced.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Frank answered blandly.

“Ha!” Karen gave him narrowed eyes. He leaned back on the couch and smiled innocently.

“Let’s just say I thought I deserved a night off. And then I…” he stumbled to a halt, started up again. “Well, I was passing your place and thought I’d stop in and say hello.”

“You spooked me,” she admitted. “Normally you turn up when shit’s about to go down and the bullets start flying.”

“Yeah, well, let’s say I hope tonight proves the exception to the rule? It’s good to see you, Karen. You look well. I’ve been readin’ your stories in the Bulletin.”

“It’s good to see you when the bullets aren’t flying, too.” She’d been ambling around the room, keyed up a little with nervous tension at just having him there. Being so _close_. His head turned as though on a swivel, following her every move. Passing behind the couch, she smiled as he half-twisted to look at her.

“Relax, Frank. I’m just pacing. I’m not gonna sneak up on you from behind.” Without even thinking, she placed a hand on one massive shoulder, and gasped aloud. “Good God - you’re so tense!”

His muscles felt like knotted rope under his thin T-shirt. She heard his wry laugh as he turned his head away.

“Massage parlours are more likely to be fronts for illegal activity than almost any other place I know. Funnily enough, the girls tend to run screaming if I even approach the door.”

Karen had to laugh. Putting both hands on his shoulders, she said “Well, I’m not expert, but I did take a few classes when I was in college. Maybe I can help you loosen up a bit.” Lightly, she traced her fingertips up the back of his neck, feeling the shape of the thick, corded muscles. “And you know what, if I do this, I’m doing it properly. Take your shirt and boots off and go lie down on my bed.”

“ _What?_ ” Frank reared back, staring at her, but she was already halfway to the kitchen.

“I’ve got some coconut oil here somewhere. That’ll do perfectly. Go, Frank.” She flipped her hand at him without even looking around. “Boots and shirt.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said after a moment, and she heard him get up.

*           *           *

Karen’s bed smelled like her, and this was a fucking terrible idea. Lying face down with his head pillowed on his hands, he tried not to breathe in the scent which rose from her pillow and sheets with the slightest movement. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries, and he was drowning in it.

Bare feet padded across the floor, and the mattress sagged slightly to his left.

“Good,” Karen said approvingly, and Frank swore if he was a dog his tail would be wagging like crazy at her praise. He’d never felt so vulnerable in his life, lying there facedown on her bed wearing nothing but his cargo pants.

The room was warm, and the oil she dribbled onto his back then a little warmer. He’d heard the ping of the microwave as he took his boots off, and felt touched she’d made the effort to warm the oil for him. One delicate hand smoothed across his back, wiping it around, and then Frank just about swallowed his tongue as a warm weight settled right on his ass.

_She was sitting on his ass._

His cock had been semi-hard since the moment she let him into her apartment, but suddenly it was rock-hard, and he swore his hips must have lifted as it pushed them up off the mattress. He just hoped to God Karen didn’t notice.

“Comfortable?” Karen asked, and he could only managed a strangled _uh-huh_.

“Let me know if anything hurts, okay? I’m gonna dig in pretty hard. Some of these muscles have been knotted up for years, from the feel of things.” She’d been probing lightly for a couple of minutes, exploring up either side of his spine, pushing her thumbs in under the curve of his shoulder blades.

Frank smiled into his hands. “Yes, ma’am.” He very much doubted she _could_ hurt him.

“All right, here we go, then,” and her thumbs dug hard into his laterals.

Frank swallowed several groans as Karen worked. She had a surprising amount of strength in her hands and she was really putting effort in, leaning in to put her weight behind it, shifting about on his ass in a way which made his eyes roll back in his head and completely different moans rise up in his throat as he thought about how she would look, how she would ride him if he was lying face up and there were no clothes in between them.

“Breathe slow,” Karen ordered, working her way down his spine, rubbing hard on long-tight muscles. “Nice and deep, slow count of five in, then eight out.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She chuckled softly as she got down to the small of his back, thumbs shifting in firm circles. “Always a Marine, huh?”

“Semper Fi,” he mumbled, finally letting out a small groan as her deft fingers loosened a particularly tight spot. “Uhhhh. Oh God.”

“Is that good, or bad?”

“So good.”

“I’ll keep going, then. You just relax.”

He couldn’t relax, not totally. Not with Karen sitting on his ass. Her slight weight was no burden, but he was so damn turned on he was struggling not to buck up into her, to grind his hips against the mattress seeking relief for his aching cock.

Karen’s fingers curled around his left wrist and she tugged gently. “I need you to bring your arm back so I can loosen your shoulder,” she said. “I’ll do one at a time - just turn your head this way.”

Obediently, Frank turned his head. Karen drew his arm down, bringing his hand to rest, palm up, beside his hip. “Relax your fingers,” she said, laughing as he held them stiff. “Just let them curl naturally.”

This was worse, because he could see her, strawberry-blond hair hanging down to almost-but-not-quite brush his skin, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she focussed on loosening his tight shoulder muscles. Catching him watching her, she smiled.

“Do you feel like I’m making a difference?”

“You’re making a hell of a difference,” he said honestly. “I don’t know when I last felt so relaxed. Maybe never.”

Her smile was like sunshine; he wanted to roll around in it like a cat, soak it in. With a pat to his left biceps, she told him to change sides.

His right arm ached more than his left. All the scar tissue from the bullet wounds through his shoulder, he thought, and Karen worked on it for quite a while, a tiny frown furrowing her brow, nibbling on her lower lip. She had no idea what that little gesture did to him, Frank thought. He wanted to catch her abused lip between his own, soothe it with his tongue, suck on it until she moaned his name.

Christ, this was fucking killing him. He’d never been so hard in his life. He clenched his jaw against the desperate need to rut his hips against the mattress, seek some relief for the throbbing ache in his groin.

“You’ve gone all tense again,” Karen said in exasperation.”Would you at least _try_ to relax?”

“I _am_ tryin’, princess,” he said, exasperated. “You’re not makin’ it easy.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She frowned down at him, both her hands on his wrist as she worked down his arm, and he finally lost it. What she was doing might seem innocent to her, but she was playing with dynamite.

*           *           *

Strong fingers curled around hers, and Karen gasped as Frank suddenly shifted beneath her, powerful body flipping over even while his grip held her firmly in place.

It was no longer possible to lie to herself about her attraction to him, not with him lying half-naked under her, all thick muscle and scars, his dark eyes blazing up at her.

“Does that answer your question as to why I can’t relax?” Frank growled, and his hips rocked upwards slightly.

Karen’s mouth dropped open with shock as she looked down. Frank was erect, _massively_ so, he looked like he was smuggling a baseball bat in his black cargo pants - that couldn’t _possibly_ be the tip of his cock she could just see peeking over the waistband, flushed and dark.

“Holy shit,” she said reflexively.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, and she flicked her eyes up to his face to discover a dark flush on his cheekbones.

“I didn’t think you knew how to blush!”

“ _That’s_ what you’re focussing on?”

Karen couldn’t help a giggle. “Well, if I focus on the other thing demanding my attention, I might be tempted to let Bad Karen out,” she teased.

“Bad Karen?” Frank’s dark brows drew together.

“Yeah, Bad Karen’s a naughty girl. She’d probably say something about there’s obviously a very tense muscle she’s missed, which needs a massage of its own.”

She hadn’t heard Frank groan like that even when he’d been shot. And that was _definitely_ the tip of his cock peeking out past his waistband; it twitched very slightly.

He was just too tempting. Bad Karen was coming out to play. She put her hand, still slick with oil, on his eight-pack stomach, felt muscles tighten.

“Is this Bad Karen or Good Karen?” Frank asked, and she looked back at him, saw the need in his eyes. The hunger.

“It’s the Karen who’s been crazy over you for months,” she said with complete honesty, and leaned down to kiss him.

*           *           *

Stunned by her words, Frank froze up for a moment as Karen’s soft lips pressed against his, and then his hands came up instinctively to settle on her waist, so small he could almost put his hands right around it, like a Southern Belle from the old days with her waist cinched in. So small his fingers splayed over the curve of her hips.

She tasted of the beer they’d both been drinking, and something else too, something sweeter, something which made him crave more and more as he kissed her back, tongue flicking against hers, drinking her in.

He groaned in earnest when she lay down on him, her hands moving up to his shoulders, one curving around the back of his neck and sliding up into his hair to grip on tight. Her blouse was thin enough he could feel the texture of her lacy bra through it, as well as the hard buds of her nipples rubbing on his chest. As for his cock, cradled in the warm vee of her thighs, tip pushing against her flat stomach, he couldn’t even think of it or something embarrassing was going to happen.

“Karen,” he choked out when she pulled back briefly, blue eyes gleaming with an emotion he couldn’t name as she pulled her blouse off over her head. “You sure?”

For answer, she unclasped her bra and dropped it on his face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Frank said, a grin breaking out on his face, and then he swept the bra aside and pulled her down into his arms.

Her skin was so damn _soft_ ; he couldn’t get over how she felt, like pure water flowing over his rough, scarred, callused hands. He could hardly bear to touch her for fear he might hurt her, but she obviously had no such fears, grabbing his hands to pull them more firmly against her breasts when his touch was too gentle to suit what she wanted.

“More,” she said against his mouth, her hips rocking and rolling as she ground against him, and Frank knew he should continue to let her set the pace. He absolutely knew it and still he rolled them, trapping her under him, looking down into her blue eyes glazed with lust.

“How much more, Karen?” he grated out.

“All of it. All of _you_ , Frank…”

The softness of her hand against his grizzled cheek made him want to weep. Instead, he turned his face into her touch, kissed the palm of her hand, and told her his truth.

“I’m all yours, Karen.”

*           *           *

Somehow, whenever she’d imagined sex with Frank, she’d envisioned it rough and dirty, torn clothes and sweat, up against a wall or bent over a table. Instead he was unbelievably tender despite the obvious nature of his own need, spending ages just kissing her while his big hands explored her breasts leisurely, finding the exact spots and precise pressure which had her shaking against him, nails dragging furrows into his shoulders as she gasped into his mouth.

“Please.” He was so heavy, pressing down on her lower body, she could hardly move, but she ground her hips hard against his and dug her heels into his ass. “Please, Frank, I need… I need to come. I need _you_.”

He growled, kissing down her throat. “Impatient,” he whispered against her breast, lips just grazing her nipple.

“How are you not going mad?” she cried in despair, and he chuckled roughly, kissing lower, across her stomach, finally, _finally_ letting his fingers go to work on the waistband of her pants.

“Oh, I am, princess. I am.”

She was soaked between her thighs, a fact he soon discovered as he eased her pants off and took her knickers along with them. Thick fingers trailed lightly up her cleft, scissored over her clit, and Karen almost hit the roof.

“Fucking _fuck_ me!” she yelled.

“You got a filthy mouth, princess.” His powerful hand on her stomach pressed her back down. “You’re not ready yet.”

“Believe me, I am _very_ ready!”

“Not yet,” and he nestled down between her thighs, easing them over his thick shoulders. “Gotta get you nice and wet for me.”

Karen was way past caring, but at least he was touching her where she needed it, first one then a second thick finger sliding into her and crooking up, tapping with just the right amount of pleasure on _that spot_ while his thumb made tiny tight circles over her clit.

She came _hard_ , stomach muscles contracting and jerking her shoulders up off the bed as she keened, her fingers clawing at the comforter beneath her. Frank was watching her, his dark brown eyes wide to take her in, his lips parted breathing coming fast.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, and then he lowered his head, taking his thumb off and replacing it with his tongue.

“ _Frank_.” She hissed his name between her teeth.

“Sh,” he whispered before tasting her again, lapping slow and gentle at first as she came down from her first peak of orgasm, then faster to push her back up to another one.

*           *           *

He never stopped watching her, the whole time. She was so damned beautiful as she writhed on the bed, her hair thrashing as her head tossed from side to side. One of her hands grabbed at him and he hooked onto it with his free one, locking their fingers together and letting her squeeze as hard as she needed to.

She was soaked, juices sweet on his tongue and very obviously having a damn good time. Frank had a feeling of unreality; how was this _Karen_ he was making love to? He’d had so many dreams of her, in a way this felt like just another dream. Only the strength of her grip on his hand, squeezing hard, anchored him to reality.

That and her filthy mouth, of course. He’d never dreamed of that. Between gasps and moans she let out a near-constant stream of profanity.

Frank felt like cussing a bit himself, but his mouth was busy. At least focussing on Karen’s pleasure helped him control his own arousal a little bit, though the ache in his groin was too insistent to be denied much longer.

Karen yowled his name and he eased up, drawing his fingers out with a few final strokes, licking juices from her inner thighs before sitting back on his haunches to look at her.

She was more beautiful than he’d ever dreamed of with her hair splayed over the pillow, lips full and rosy, her nipples standing stiffly at attention though her whole body was soft and relaxed.

“Hmmm.” Slowly, she opened those blue eyes he saw every night in his dreams, her mouth curving in the sweetest smile he’d ever seen. “Now, _that’s_ what I’d call a good relaxing.”

“Just paying back the favour, ma’am.” He grinned at her.

“You’ve overpaid.” She crooked fingers, beckoned at him. “Come here so I can finish the job off. And lose those pants.”

“There might be an issue with that. I’m not, uh, carrying body armour. As it were.” He was embarrassed to admit it, but it had been a long, long time since he’d had sex. He’d certainly never expected to end up here with Karen like this when he impulsively knocked on her door that evening.

Karen laughed, her eyes dancing. “You can say condom, Frank, it’s okay. I don’t need euphemisms. There’s some in the bathroom cabinet.” She waved her hand languidly.

He couldn’t really ask for more explicit consent than that, so he shifted off the bed and headed into the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and rifling through quickly until he found the packet. The _sealed_ packet, at the bottom of a pile of other stuff, which carried with it a certain degree of relief. The mere idea of Karen seeing anyone else had him eating himself up with jealousy, even though she was perfectly within her rights to do so.

But… who had she been thinking of when she bought the condoms? She’d said something about being _crazy over you for months_ , and certainly there’d been times when he’d been pretty sure the attraction between them wasn’t all from his side. That moment in the elevator when they’d stood so close, almost touching, breathing each other’s air… well, he’d gone over it a thousand times in his mind, wondering if he should have kissed her.

“Frank?”

Karen’s voice jerked him from his reverie and he walked back into the bedroom with the condom packet in hand, vowing not to ask her who she’d bought them from, or when. It was none of his goddamn business.

*           *           *

Frank looked darkly massive as he came back to stand over the bed, and Karen couldn’t get her fill of looking at him. She opened her eyes wider, taking in the massive chest and shoulders. The scars, dear God, so many scars…

“Don’t,” he rumbled as cellophane crinkled and he tossed the open box on the nightstand. “Don’t look at me with pity.”

“So much pain,” she whispered, and Frank shook his head.

“There’s no pain when I look at you, angel.” His mouth shifted up in that crooked smile which had done something to her insides the very first time she saw it. One big hand was at his waist, unfastening his pants, and she licked her lips helplessly as they fell from lean hips and she saw his fully erect cock, flushed with arousal and straining towards her.

“See something you like?” He curled his hand around the base, pumped lazily a couple of times.

He knew how he looked, and he also knew how fucking turned on she was, because he’d had his tongue and fingers all up in her pussy getting her that way. Karen wasn’t about to beat around the bush.

“Come here and fuck me,” she demanded, making him let out that toe-curling, rough chuckle of his.

“Filthy, filthy mouth, angel.” Still, he ripped the condom packet open and rolled the thin latex sheath onto his thick, straining cock.

“You could shut me up,” Karen suggested, eyes riveted to that magnificent cock as he moved onto the bed, kneeling between her still-spread legs.

“Nah.” Frank grinned crookedly down at her. “I like it when you say what you’re really thinking.”

“You’re wasting time,” she warned, reaching up to grasp onto his shoulders, dig her nails in to pull him down and kiss him. He tasted like her, and seemed hesitant to kiss her again maybe because of it, but she wound her arms around his neck and licked into his mouth, letting him know she didn’t mind the taste. He’d shaved off that horrible beard which completely failed as a disguise tactic and only a slight stubble rasped her chin.

Almost entirely lost in kissing, Karen barely noticed at first as the thick, blunt head of Frank’s cock slipped into her. His lean hips rocked slowly, edging just the slightest bit deeper with each thrust, until suddenly she could hardly breathe with the fullness of it. A low groan welled in her chest and he stopped kissing her, lifted his head to check her expression.

“Am I hurtin’ you, angel?” His voice was even deeper, more guttural than usual, a deep bass rumble she felt all the way to her bones.

“No,” Karen gasped, lifting her legs to hook her heels over his thighs. “No… just… slow.”

“I got you.” He kissed her again, a light peck on the lips before he moved down and started kissing her throat, teasing the soft flesh beneath her ear. He didn’t press any deeper, just moving back and forth slightly, not until she pulled at him with her heels and begged for more.

“Yeah?”

That laugh was there in his voice again, but Karen knew he was just as affected as she. He was just better at being patient, all that sniper training she supposed.

“Please,” she whimpered, giving him her best pleading eyes.

“Can’t say no to you, angel,” he admitted, rocking his hips to push deeper, smiling as her breath caught in her throat.

She’d have said something pert, but the way he moved drove all the thoughts right from her head. She could only make an incoherent, desperate sound, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, clawing at his shoulders until suddenly he reared back off her.

“Frank!” she sobbed desperately.

“I got you,” he said again, and strong hands curled under her butt, cradling her firmly as he lifted her hips, pulling her with him as he sat back on his heels. “Put your hands up against the wall.”

She obeyed unthinkingly and almost gasped with relief at the feel of the cool plaster under her fingers. She needed an anchor, she realised, something to ground her as Frank braced himself and began to take deeper, faster thrusts.

*           *           *

Hoarse screams of pleasure spilled from Karen’s throat as he made love to her (he couldn’t call it fucking, never that, not with Karen) and Frank groaned himself as he watched her, saw the ecstasy building again on her beautiful face, her pretty breasts bouncing. She felt so damn good wrapped around him, hot and wet and so tight he could hardly breathe himself. Still, she was taking all of him, all the way in until his balls smacked against her ass with every deep, rough thrust.

He couldn’t last much longer, but there was no way he was going to let himself come if he hadn’t got Karen up to that peak again first. Freeing one hand from her ass, he put it between them and rubbed his thumb over her clit, slippery with her juices.

“Fraaaaank!” she wailed his name, her nails scraping against the paint on the wall, her hair thrashing around on the pillow as she clenched tight around him, and Frank groaned and gave himself up to her, falling to his elbows and kissing her open mouth as he came so hard he saw stars.

She was still shaking and quivering around him when he came back to his senses, her breath coming in little grunting pants, so he held her and rocked his hips slow and gentle until she groaned and pushed at his shoulders.

“Okay,” he said quietly, stilling and pressing little kisses against her jawline.

“Urrrrhhhhh,” Karen mumbled in response, making him grin. The blood was still singing through his veins, an electric tingle of pleasure which he hoped wasn’t going away any time soon. Karen’s skin was warm silk against his, the feeling of her hands coming up to stroke first his biceps then shoulders so blissful he closed his eyes and hummed happily.

“You look like a cat licking cream off its whiskers,” Karen said, and Frank deliberately purred in his throat, making her giggle.

“That’s how I feel, angel.” Opening his eyes, he kissed her again, stroking the side of her face in gentle awe.

“Why didn’t I hit on you before?” Karen lamented, making him blink with surprise. “That was amazing.”

“Wasn’t the right time.” He shrugged. “But yeah… it’s a memory I’m never gonna forget, that’s for sure.”

Karen wiggled a little, and Frank reluctantly eased off her, climbing off the bed and going to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom and wash up. Returning, he saw she’d slipped under the covers, and was about to bend down and pick up his cargo pants when she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Where d’you think you’re going?”

“I shouldn’t stay.”

“Get that fine ass in this bed right now, Frank.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said instinctively as she flipped the edge of the quilt back. As soon as he lay down, she snuggled up to his side, arm over his chest, her face tucked into the curve of his neck. Her sigh sounded utterly contented, which was exactly how Frank felt.

“Uh,” he said after a few minutes.

“Oh God, please don’t ruin it,” Karen mumbled. “I can almost feel you deciding you need to dump me to protect me, and I’m not bloody having it.”

“Not exactly, but it might not be a good idea to sleep snuggled up to me. I have bad dreams.”

“Join the goddamn club.” She tightened her arm around him. “When you do, I’ll be here, Frank. Just like I know you’ll be here for me.”

When she put it like that, there was no way he could refuse. If Karen needed him, he’d be there, whether it was to fight off real dangers or the ones which lurked in dreams.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of vanilla and strawberries. If anything could beat back his own night demons, it was Karen’s scent in the dark, the warmth of her body against his, the soft sound of her breathing in his ear.

*           *           *

Karen woke to the sound of her phone playing _I Fought The Law_ and groaned. It was just before four a.m. No way would Foggy be ringing her at this hour unless something was really, horribly wrong.

Frank was already sitting up beside her, eyes dark, shoulders tense. She grabbed for her phone and pushed the green icon to accept the call.

“Jesus fuck, Foggy, it’s four a.m! The city better be on fire!”

Even as she spoke, she mentally crossed her fingers that it was something else, a story he needed her to bury. Jessica up to her usual mischief.

“Karen.” Foggy’s voice was low. Dead. “I didn’t dare wait another minute to tell you.”

She swallowed, eyed Frank, and gestured him to be silent before she pushed the speaker button. This might be something which would require his particular brand of brutality, and she wouldn’t want to waste time explaining it all over again. “Go, Foggy.”

“Wilson Fisk has been released from prison and transferred to house arrest.”

“What’s the address, Nelson?” Frank’s voice was pure gravel.

“Who’s that?” Foggy sounded startled.

“Someone you should answer,” Karen answered through the sick lump in her throat.

“Okay, well, I don’t actually have the address yet, but I can get it sometime today.”

“You do that. I’ll take care of the problem.”

“... I don’t want to know who you are, do I?”

“No, Foggy, you don’t.” Karen picked up the phone and turned the speaker off. “Get that address but keep your head down, okay?”

“I don’t think it’s me he might come after. Take care, Karen.”

Frank was climbing out of bed as she hung up, and she dived across the mattress to grab his wrist. “Oh, no you don’t.”

“But…”

“No. You can wait to go and collect your entire arsenal. Fisk isn’t coming after me tonight. Which means you can spend the rest of the night making it one to remember. Just in case he kills both of us tomorrow.”

He gave up resisting and let her pull him back into bed. “He ain’t gonna touch a single hair on your head, angel. I swear it.”

“I believe you.” And she truly did.

“Good. Which is why you’re gonna go spend the day hanging out in Harlem’s Paradise with the bulletproof guy, yes?”

She’d been thinking of asking Luke to go with Frank for backup, actually. But those were details they could work out in the morning. Right now, she had one hellaciously fine man in her bed, and she didn’t intend to waste another minute on sleep.

 


End file.
